


Rise of Chaflar

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: Chaflar
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: America has fallen and all that’s left are eight nations known as Jotaer, Khatane, Saitmang, Rukind, Totona, Contol, Lakoni, and Kjadit. After the first victim of the Sogul Virus, or zombie virus, was discovered, all hell broke loose.David Rafkey is the head of both the National Park and Rec and the Chaflar Rebellion. He wants revenge on Kjadit Nation’s dictator Victoria O’Connor for quarantining his brother Solomon when he was clean. Solomon ended up contracting the Sogul Virus and killed himself. But when David is caught by Victoria, he realises that he has three options: become zombified, die, or try to kill Victoria one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria O’Connor was pacing in front of her appointed government officials in Kjadit’s capital of Kjald. She was awaiting a response from any one of them. Food rations had started to disappear from the children's portions and Victoria felt that it was crucial to find out who was stealing them. She looked at David Rafkey, the head of the National Parks and Rec, and he seemed to avoid eye contact.

“Rafkey!” yelled Victoria. David’s head snapped up, leaving him looking Victoria in the eye.

“Yes, Kjar O’Connor?” David asked.

“Pardon me if I’m wrong, but it appears to me that your ears seem to not be working. We were discussing the missing rations for the children. Seeing as they are from your sector…” Victoria let the thought trail off.  _ Maybe he’s hiding something… _ she thought.  _ We’ll just have to see. _

“I will improve security then, Kjar O’Connor.”

“Improving security is not nearly enough, Rafkey. I want whoever it stealing rations to be imprisoned by tomorrow!” Victoria slammed her fist on the conference table. She didn’t expect any of her officials to jump even the slightest since she slammed things onto the table constantly for emphasis. The only one who  _ did _ jump slightly was Amanda Carver, the new Secretary of Education.

Victoria was proud of being the dictator of Kjadit Nation. Being from the small, poverty-stricken city of Som, being dictator was a massive accomplishment. Her nation was the the largest out of the nations left on the continent once known as North America. Life in the world had grown increasingly harder ever since the first victim of the Sogul Virus, also known as the zombie virus, had been discovered. Kjadit Nation was known for its high security as far as the Sogul Virus went and there was no tolerance for those who were infected.

Victoria knew from the moment that the Sogul Virus was discovered that she would rule over whatever part of the United States was left. She didn’t know how she knew, but she did. For a while, she did. But then millions of people left Kjadit Nation and went to create other nations.

“Kjar O’Connor?” It was Felix Metski.

“Yes, Metski?” Felix must have entered the room while Victoria was having her short flashback. Felix snapped his fingers and two police officers entered the room. They held a child of about five or six between them.

“This child was caught sneaking extra morning rations, Kjar O’Connor,” said Felix. Victoria walked toward the child.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Faith Williams,” the child answered. She looked terrified.  _ And she should be, _ thought Victoria. She pushed a few stray strands of her long black hair out of her face.

“Why were you taking rations?”

“My mama’s dying. I was getting her her rations.”

“What is your mama’s name?”

“Abigail Williams.” Victoria turned to Felix.

“Arrest the mother.” Felix nodded and left with the two officers, taking the girl with them. “Seeing as we found the thief who was stealing rations, let’s move on to our next order of business: the Chaflar Rebellion.” Tennessee Adams, the Head of Police, stood and Victoria took her seat.

“The Chaflar Rebellion,” started Tennesee, pulling up a map of Kjadit Nation, “was last seen making camp on the west side of Ankal Lake. They’ve now deserted their camp and moved on. We suspect that their numbers are slowly growing and that people from Contol, Saitmang, Totona, Rukind, Jotaer, Khatane, and Lakoni are joining the Chaflar Rebellion. Kjar O’Connor, we fear that if their numbers continue to keep growing, they may be able to overtake our armies and overthrow you.” Victoria stood and looked Tennessee in the eye.

“ _ No one _ will  _ ever _ overthrow me!” Victoria yelled.

“Kjar O’Connor,” said Tennessee calmly. “I am only concerned for your safety. Forgive my poor wording. We fear the Chaflar Rebellion may  _ try _ to overthrow you. Your safety is of utmost importance.” Victoria nodded and sat down. Tennessee returned to the map. She went over how there would be increased security in all sectors. Once the meeting was over, Victoria dismissed everyone. She kept her eyes on David, who seemed nervous ever since the Chaflar Rebellion was mentioned.  _ He’s definitely hiding something… And I’m going to find out what that is. _


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s onto me!” yelled David in front of the highest officials of the Chaflar Rebellion. “She  _ must _ know!”

“David!” yelled Silas Fromar, a Chaflar Rebellion High Official. “Calm down! O’Connor has never suspected a thing. And how do we know this? We bugged her room and hacked into her business and personal computer. There’s nothing to worry about. She has no idea who you really are or where we’re located.”

“I don’t care if she knows where we are! She’s onto me! I saw the way she looked at me! She knows!”

“Take a breather,” said Silas. You’re going to be fine.”  _ I hope so, _ thought David.  _ I’ll only be fine if Victoria doesn’t find out. _

“I’m lucky that I’m on vacation time or I wouldn’t have been able to make it here.”

“Victoria also gave you one of the fastest Jeeps in the nation,” Silas added.

“That too.”

 

Victoria paced in her private chambers a few days later, thinking about David.  _ He  _ has _ to be part of the Chaflar Rebellion. _ Victoria thought. _ He just has to! I’ll kill him if he is! _ There was a knock on Victoria’s door and she walked over to it. She entered a passcode on the keypad next to the door and it opened. Felix was standing on the other side with a man in handcuffs. The man had short, black hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. Victoria waved them in and Felix pushed the man to get him to start walking.

“Who is this?” asked Victoria.

“Silas Fromar, high official of the Chaflar Rebellion,” Felix answered. Victoria looked Silas over with a look that could kill.

“You wouldn’t know a man by the name of David Rafkey, would you?” Victoria asked Silas. Silas shook his head and Felix pushed him.

“Speak when Kjar O’Connor asks you a question!” yelled Felix.

“I don’t know anyone by that name, Kjar O’Connor,” Silas answered. Victoria raised her hand and slapped Silas, the force of it sending him tumbling to the floor. Seeing as his hands were handcuffed behind him, he had nothing to break his fall.

“I’m sorry,” said Victoria. I don’t think I heard you. Can you repeat that?”

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” Silas repeated. Victoria punched him hard enough that blood flew out of his mouth.

“Are you sure? Or will I have to jog your memory?”

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” Silas repeated once again. Victoria slapped him once more.

“You’re one hundred percent sure that it doesn’t ring a bell? Maybe this will help you.” Victoria pulled out a knife and held it to Silas’s face. “Too bad that you’re so handsome,” she purred. “I’d hate to mess up this pretty face of yours.”

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” Silas answered. Victoria dug the knife into his face and Silas screamed in pain.

“What about now?” Silas shook his head slightly, blood falling to the floor, and Victoria dug the knife in again.

“Alright!” screamed Silas. “I  _ do _ know him! Just please stop!”

“What do you know about David?”

“I’ve only heard his name since he’s one of your officials!”

“I see…” Victoria dug the knife in yet again. She was actually enjoying the screams of pain coming from Silas, the blood dripping down his handsome face.

“Okay, okay! I’ll talk!”

“Oh good. Now. How do you know David?”

“He’s… the leader of the Chaflar Rebellion.”

“He is, is he? Well I’m going to fix that.”

“What are you going to do to him?” Silas asked in a panicked tone.

“Same thing I’m going to do to you.” Victoria turned to Felix. “Take him to Balkner Prison Camp and give him the newest strain of the Sogul Virus.”

“Yes, Kjar O’Connor.” Felix dragged a protesting Silas to his feet and out of the room.  _ Now I  just have to find out where David is… _

 

_ I’m dead, _ thought David.  _ I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead. _ He had just overheard the conversation between Silas and Victoria.  _ I knew I should have picked only the strongest people to be High Officials! Next thing I know, she’ll be trying to find me! I  _ need _ to get out of Kjadit. I know! I’ll head to Contol City. Silas has a brother there who’s also in the Chaflar Rebellion. I can’t tell anyone where I’m going though. I need to head out as soon as possible! _

David left the room to start packing for his trip to Contol City.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a soft click as he flicked the safety into the off position. There she was. Her hair pulled into her normal tight ponytail. He couldn’t afford to miss. Missing meant giving away his location. Giving away his location meant certain death. And certain death meant that the Chaflar Rebellion would be down one assassin. He shook his head, almost like that would banish the thoughts. He had to concentrate. No distractions. He realigned his aim and adjusted his glasses.

“Just one shot,” he whispered to himself. That’s all he could afford. He slowly squeezed the trigger until the gun fired. He saw her go down, but knew that she would live. He heard shouting and hid behind nearby boxes. He listened to them rush around trying to figure out where the shot had come from. He ducked when he heard shots ring out. Several pinged off the boxes next to him. He never noticed the man behind him until he felt the shock of the taser ripple through his body.  _ I knew I should’ve gone straight to Contol City, _ he thought.

The world spun and went black.

He awoke with both wrists handcuffed to a chair. He moved his feet and found that they were cuffed as well. He noticed someone off to his left. They came into the light and he gasped. It was  _ her. _

“Welcome back to the land of consciousness,  _ David _ ,” said Victoria. David pulled at his restraints to no avail. “Good luck getting out of those. The key is magnetized and without it, they can’t be unlocked. Meaning they can’t be picked either.”

“What do you want from me?” asked David.

“I want you to tell me everything about the Chaflar Rebellion.”

“Never! You could threaten to kill me and I wouldn’t disclose anything!”

“Oh?” Victoria pulled a remote out of her pocket and held it up. “Maybe this will help.” She pushed a button and a light came on. Sitting in another chair, handcuffed similarly to David, was Silas. He had several deep knife wounds on his face along with dried blood. David gasped.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” he yelled. Victoria laughed.

“The same will happen to you if you don’t disclose any information,” she said. “In fact, I may just send you to Balkner.” David shuddered at the mention of the prison camp. “That’s where Silas here  _ was _ going until you decided to shoot at me. You missed, by the way.”

“Then why’d you go down?” David demanded.

“To throw you off. Why else?”

If you really thought that I would think that it was a killing shot, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Oh really? And you knew I was alive how?”

“By the way you went down. There was also no blood.”

“There’s no possible way you could’ve seen something like that from where you were.”

“These glasses I have on? They let me zoom in on whatever I’m looking at.” Victoria walked up to David and tore the glasses off of him. She dropped them on the ground and stepped on them, crushing them. David cringed as her heard the glass break.

“Well that takes care of that,” she said with a smile. “Now. Onto the next order of business: you answering my questions. I already know that you’re the head of the Chaflar Rebellion. Silas told me as much. But I want answers from  _ you. _ To begin with, where is your base of operations?”

“You can’t get anything from me,” David said, looking Victoria in the eye. “I’m the head of the Chaflar Rebellion for a reason!”

“Very well. I’m sure you’ll break very soon.” Victoria held up the remote again and pressed another button. David screamed in pain as the chair he was in electrocuted him, making him feel as though he was on fire. He swore that he could feel his blood start to boil,  _ literally _ boil, when Victoria pressed yet another button on her remote. David suppressed a sigh of relief as the chair ceased to electrocute him.

“Just answer her questions, David!” Silas yelled. “Please!”

“Never!” David yelled back. “I’ll die first!”

“That can be arranged,” Victoria commented. David glared at her.  _ You bitch, _ he thought.

“Screw you,” said David. Victoria froze.

“What did you just say?”

“Screw. You.”

“Is that how you actually feel about me?”

“Hell yes. You think everyone needs to be under your power. You think that if  _ one _ person is out of line, they need to be completely ‘reprogrammed.’ Newsflash! There’s something called ‘free will.’ Not really sure if you’ve heard of it or not.” David received a punch to the left side of his face. He felt a trickle of blood running down his chin from the left corner of his mouth.

“Screw. You,” he said again.

Victoria grabbed a nearby crowbar and swung at David’s head.


	4. Chapter 4

When David next awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t handcuffed to a chair. Instead, his hands were cuffed behind his back. He noticed that he wasn’t alone. There were five other with him. Three of them he recognised as Kjadit officials by the colour of their clothes. Who they were, he couldn’t tell as of yet. He groaned as he tried to sit up. The room suddenly shook, throwing him to the ground. It was then he realised that they were in a vehicle.  _ Most likely one of the bitch’s prison Jeeps, _ he thought. Light suddenly flooded the inside where they were being held.  _ Yep. Definitely one of her prison Jeeps. _ He looked around at the others. He recognised the three Kjadit officials as Dove Elliot, Clarissa Davis, and Amanda Carver. He turned to them.

“Why are you three here?” he asked. They looked at him.

“We were accused of being with the Chaflar Rebellion,” answered Amanda.

“Are you?” Amanda exchanged a glance with Dove and Clarissa. David sighed. “You don’t have to lie to me. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Alright,” said Dove. “We  _ are _ part of the Chaflar Rebellion.”

“Then why didn’t I know?”

“That was the point,” said Clarissa. “No one was  _ supposed _ to know.”

“Not even me?”

“You’re one of Victoria’s favourites,” said Amanda. “Of course you couldn’t know.”

“Not anymore,” muttered David. “Not since she found out…”

“Found out what?” asked Dove. David looked her in the eye.

“Since she found out that I’m the head of the Chaflar Rebellion.” Amanda, Dove, and Clarissa gasped.

“We knew there was a leader but we didn’t know who it was,” Dove said quietly.  _ Hell, she’s spoken quietly the whole damn time, _ David thought.  _ She such a contrast to Victoria. _ He turned to the other two people with them.

“So why are you two here?” he asked. They looked at him.

“Stealing rations,” one said. “I’m Ethan and this is my brother Thomas.

“So I’m guessing we’re headed to Balkner, correct?” asked David. Ethan nodded.  _ Great. There’s no doubt that we’re all going to be given the newest strain of the Sogul Virus… _

“Don’t you guys understand?” someone asked.  _ That sounds like Silas! _ The person moved into the light and it  _ was _ Silas. “Don’t you guys understand?” he asked again since he got no response. “We’re all gonna die. Don’t you understand? As soon as we get to Balkner, they’re going to give us the Sogul Virus! We’re doomed! This is the end for us!  _ No one _ who goes into Balkner  _ ever _ comes out human! Or alive!”

“Silas!” yelled David. “Remember,  _ loklani tula! _ ”  _ Loklani tula _ , which is Old Lakoni for “There is always a way,” had become the Chaflar Rebellion’s motto.

“Screw  _ loklani tula! _ ” screamed Silas. “There’s no way out of this! None! We’re all screwed!”

“Would you shut the hell up?!” Ethan yelled. “Listen, we may not be part of this rebellion, but we’re at least willing to help you.” Ethan turned to Silas. “By the way, you’re wrong about Balkner. This is our third time there.” David and the others looked at Ethan and Thomas in a new light.


End file.
